ARRESTED!
by NaLuFan21
Summary: What happens when a fight between Juvia and Lyon happen, the police are involved, a break up happens and Juvia moves on. (Srry for short summary) BASED ON A TRUE STORY! BASED ON A TRUE STORY! BASED ON A TRUE STORY! BASED ON A TRUE STORY! BASED ON A TRUE STORY!
1. The Fight and The Police

**Hello! I'm back with a new GruVia story! This is going to be my 4th fanfic! If I write one more story ot have 6, 00 words in stories then i can be a betereader! Yay!**

 **Ok...so this story is based on a true story!**

 **BASED ON A TRUE STORY!**

 **BASED ON A TRUE STORY!**

 **BASED ON A TRUE STORY!**

 **Ok! Let's starts!**

BASED ON A TRUE STORY!

Juvia P.O.V

I miss _him_...Lyon-sama. Oh where did he go...

He was about to fuck me, but i refused and asked if he could save my virginity for when we got married...

Until _that_ day...

Normal P.O.V

After the Phantom Lord incident, Juvia had left for Lamia Scale. There she met a handsome ice mage, Lyon Vastia. They instantly fell in love with each other and decided to get married. Lyon and Juvia lived with each other...

One night, they were cuddling with each other and Lyon could feel Juvia's pussy getting REALY wet. So, he decided to expirement. He started to move his hand under her panties and started massaging her clit. Juvia started moaning that turned Lyon on.

By now, all of Juvia's clothes were of and Lyon's dick was just a few cenitimetres away from Juvia's entrance. Juvia pulled away and asked if they could save their virginity for when they got married.

The week after that, Juvia and Lyon fought. They fought about when to get married. Juvia wanted to go on a vacation before they got married. Lyon wanted to get married in 2 days.

Lyon P.O.V

"Knock, knock Juvia! If you wanna fuck me bad, we should get married A.S.A.P!", I said

"Well, Juvia was thinking we coud get married in a beach resort type of place,"

"You want me to knock some sense into you?! HELLO! How will our family members get there?! I want Master Ur, Gray Fullbuster, my rival, and the whole of Lamia Scale to come! Besides! All us ice mages will probabbly melt to death before I can even kiss you!"

Juvia P.O.V

Did he just say he's gonna knock me down?

"Did Lyon-sama just say he's going to knock some sense-" (JUVIA DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY SENTENCE)

"YES! I SAID THAT! U DEFF OR SOMETHING JUVIA?!"

Juvia is now very hurt...

Juvia picked up her phone and called the police.

"Moshi, moshi? Yes. Hello. My name is Juvia Lockser and my emergency is that my fiancé said he's going to knock some sense into me."

"My adress is 410 Margaret Avenue. Yes thank you."

Normal P.O.V

Lyon heard mumbilng coming from Juvia's room but did't care. `She's probabbly sulking to hersef. Watta bitch!` lyon thought to himself. A few moments later, the police arrived at Juvia's and Lyon's front door. Lyon opened it and the police barged in.

"Where's the woman that called?"

Juvia apreared from her room.

"ARREST THIS MAN!" Juvia said pointing to Lyon.

Lyon P.O.V

WTF?! Why is Juvia telling the Margaret Police to arrest me?! I haven't broken any laws have I?

Huh? Wait?! No! I'm being dragged to the police car! And...

Juvia's going into a fancy limo?!

Normal P.O.V

As the Police car and the limo headed to the Police station, Lyon was in deep thought of why he was arrested and how Juvia got involved. While, Juvia was just sitting around turning herself into water and moving arround the limo for fun.

AT THE POLICE STATION...

"Hello there Ms. Lockser. I am your interviewer, Bisca Connell, and I will be asking you some questions about this case. Now tell me your Point Of View."

Juvia P.O.V.

Lyon and Juvia are engaged and we had a fight on when to get married. Juvia wanted to go to a beach and Lyon wanted to get married in 2 days. We kept fighting and giving reasons on why we should get married on that day. Eventually, Juvia thinks Lyon thinks she said something unreasonable and Juvia heard Lyon ask if he had to knock skme sense into me. Juvia asked him and he said yes that's what he said. Juvia used to work as a lawyer and knew every singke law. Juvia knew that knocking some sense into someone like that is against the law. So, juvia called the police. Now, Juvia is at police station which is really scary.

Normal P.O.V

"Thank you Ms. Lockser. I shall now call in Mr. Vastia, is it?"

"Yes, Lyon-samas full name is Lyon Vastia."

Lyon walks in...

Lyon P.O.V

Juvia and I are engaged and we had a fight on when to get married. Juvia wanted to go to a beach resort. I wanted to get married 2 days from now. About a week ago, Juvia and I were about to have sex until Juvia said she wanted to save our virginity for when we got married. So, I decided to get married A.S.A.P. Anyway, Juvia said she wanted to get married in a beach resort so it's more romantic. But i thought more like, how will ur friends and family get there, ice mages like me might freeze to death-

"Um...no Mr. Vastia. Ice mages dont melt in hot weather. But, continue on..."

I dont care! Anyway. I thought that was ureasonable and asked if I have to knock some sense into her. So, I asked her if I really had to do that. She probabbly didn't hear me or something, but she asked if what I said was correct. I said yes. Juvia stomped into her room and I just hear mummbiling. I ignored it and thought she was just sulking to herself. And apparently, she was calling the police. So, here I am now.

Normal P.O.V

"Thank you Mr. Vastia. You may take your leave to the bench at the entrance."

While the police officers were checking if anything in their story was illegal, Juvia and Lyon sat in bordem, worry and confusion.

 **Hey guys! So, how'd u like it? Btw, this was rlly based on a tru story. It hapened to my uncle just last month!**

 **ANYWAY! This was supposed to be a oneshot, but, wanted to do it in chapters. So ya!**

 **Pls favourite and Review!**


	2. Court, Jail, Break Up, Sold

**Hey guys! Sorry for late update! I was kindda busy with school projects and stuff like that (NOT). I was just really tired and decided to just listen to music on YouTube...**

 **ANYWAY! Here's the story! (I'm doing this during class btw)**

IN COURT

"We have decided!"

"Juvia Lockser and Lyon Vastia can never be in the same house and/or apartment and/or condo together for the rest of their lifes."

"Juvia Lockser is innocent and can go free."

"Whereas Lyon Vastia will be going to jail for minimum 4 hours."

"Another court section will be held next month."

IN JAIL CELL

Lyon P.O.V

Why?! This food is disqusting! I haven't eaten and there's no water!

Why?! Where am I gonna live after this? I can't stay with Juvia anymore! So, i guess, I'll ask the officers if I can get my stuff from _JUVIA'S_ house (now)...

I guess I can move in with mom and sis. I bet Ulteer neesan will spank me for leaving and Ur okachan will also give me a spanking.

*sigh*

Juvia P.O.V

Yahoo! Juvia got rid of Lyon-sama! Yes! But, he'll probabbly come back, to get his stuff. I'll pack up and probabbly go to Fairy Tail and date Gray-sama. Well, I _have_ been cheatting on Lyon-sama even if he's my fiancé. Ok!

Normal P.O.V

Juvia packed her stuff and left a note on the front door.

 _Goodbye Lyon-sama! I'm am going to Fairy Tail to meet up with Gray-sama! Oh yes! I haven't told you I've been cheatting on you with Gray-sama! Even if you are my fiancé._

 _Goodbye! The only stuff at home now are your stuff!_

 _-Juvia_

Lyon arrived at his house and saw the note.

"FUCK YOU! GRAY FULLBUSTER!" He yelled waking all his neighbors on the block!

He went inside his home and decided to sell the house and use the money to buy a new home. He didn't want to stay there for long...it'd bring bad memories...

Lyon P.O.V

So...

Juvia went to Fairy Tail huh? I don't get it?! What have I done?! What illegal thing did I do?! What did I do wrong with Juvia?! Ugh! And, she cheatted on me! With my frickin' rival! Gray Fullbuster! ARGH! I don't get it and I don't like it!

I'll just call the house-

No...i'll sell this house and move in with Ur (my mom) and Ulteer (my sis). I'll use the money I get to, maybe like, groceries, the mall, clothes, electronics and maybe a motorcycle?

*sigh*

I guess don't have a choice but to wait till the next court secion...

Ok! Let's pack up!

Normal P.O.V

Lyon sold his house for a few thousand (Canadian) dollars...

He moved in with Ur and Ulteer, and talked about his problem with them. They felt sorry for him and just gave him some alone time...

All Lyon did, was wait...

 **HEY! Thnx for reading! There'll be more chapterz to come!**

 **Pls favourite and Review!**

 **Luv u guys!**

 **-NaLufan21**


	3. Next month

**Hey guys! Sorry for late chapter! I was really busy at school?with stuff going on...anyway! Here's the new chapter!**

NEXT MONTHS COURT SECTION

"Silence in court!"

"In the past month, we have contacted all the courts in the country to see if this is a real illegal case. Majority have said it was illegal. Therefore, the country is holding this case against Lyon Vastia!"

Lyon P.O.V

No! No! No! THE WHOLE FUCKIN COUNTRY! NO! NO WAY! ARGH!

FUCK YOU JUVIA! FUCK YOU GRAY!

ARGH!

Juvia and Gray P.O.V

Fufufufufu

Oh well! Tht's what you get Lyon (notice there's no honorific thing).

Normal P.O.V

Lyon goes home and calls up a lawyer. He has no other choice! Oh well!

 **I know! This is WAY too short! Well, the thing is, i said it's based on a true story right? My uncle experienced this...**

 **Anyway! This is all I know that's happened to him! So, I'm gonna start on GruVia in the next chapter!**


	4. PROPOSAL!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Also, PLS, PLS, PLS, PLS, PLS, PLS, PLS check out my youtube channel. My name on youtube is ALSO NaLufan21. LOOK FOR A LUCY CHIBI!**

Juvia P.O.V

Yay! Date with Gray-sama! Date with Gray-sama! I never had a date with Lyon and Juvia was really thinking about MARRYING him?! I must've been INSANE! Forget him Juvia! Focus on Gray-sama! Eeeee!? He is THE hottest guy EVER!

AT THE DATE!

Normal P.O.V

"Hey. Juvia?", Gray asks with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes Gray-sama?", Juvia asks.

"Uh, erm, t-take a sip of your wine! The wine here's really good! Trust me!"

"Oooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyy...Juvia will try the wine..."

*glug, glug, glug, ting!*

Juvia P.O.V

Eck! There's something like metal in the drink! Ew!

OMFG! NO WAY! NO WAY!

I-it's a silver ring with a blue gem carved into a wave and a grey fairy tail sign on it **(notice I got the?colours and design of the ring from my story "Cherry Blossom Love")** !

Normal P.O.V

Gray took the ring and knelt on one knee. "Juvia...will you pls marry me?"

Juvia took of the blue ring she got from Lyon, threw it into her empty glass cup and said "JUVIA WILL MARRY GRAY-SAMA!"

 **I don't give 2 fuckin shits if this was too short! I'm tired!**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **HELLO GUYS! I am not going to make ANY chapters for a while (maybe like a month)...**

 **SO GOODBYE FOR NOW FOLLOWERS!**

 **I'm sorry! I'm just really busy with school and shit and I have MAJOR writers block!**

 **See ya!**

 **-Nalufan21**


End file.
